


a drunken apology

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Sad Magnus, a little angsty, alec gets hammered, chairman meow is a blessing on earth, crying magnus because why not, drunk!Alec, upcoming wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec has a little too much to drink and begins texting Magnus with the intent to apologize.





	a drunken apology

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble i've been wanting to do for a while. it's set before the wedding, but after the very intense malec convo. i hope you enjoy :) i also put chairman in it, because, after all, this didn't actually happen, and i have a soft spot for cats. even if the shadowhunter writers don't (rude)

Jace had realized his and Isabelle's mistake a little too late. They'd created a monster. Alec was supposed to be getting married in the morning, and yet he was stupid drunk, and Jace couldn't figure out a way to get Alec to his room with out the whole institute seeing him. Jace had began panicking when Alec looked him straight in the eye- which Jace found terrifying- and asked to see his phone.

"Alec it's your phone. I don't have it," Jace replied. 

Alec looked at him for a minute, untrusting, before he nodded. "Where would it be?" 

"I don't know, Alec, have you checked your pocket?"

Alec's face brightened as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. 

"I'll be right back, Alec. I'm going to go find Izzy," Jace said. Alec waved him away distractedly. All of the focus Alec had to give- which wasn't a lot- was focused on his phone. 

 

Magnus was having a dreadful evening. He thought that he might cry- until he realized that he had no heart, therefore he couldn't cry. And then he realized- after putting a hand over his chest- he did have a heart, and it was beating quite strong, actually. 

But when Magnus got a text from Alec, he thought that his heart would burst from his chest, making his first assumption correct. 

"Chairman, Alexander has texted me. Should I dare hope that he has changed his mind and the wedding has been canceled?" Magnus looked down at his cat- who was sitting in his lap on the couch- and expected an answer. Chairman looked up and he meowed. Magnus nodded along with the meow. Magnus had found a while ago, when he found Chairman, that he could speak Chairman's language quite well. This meow stated that Magnus was an idiot. But Magnus heard that a lot, so he didn't think it was an exact answer to his question. 

"I should not hope. But I will read the message. Together we will decide if I should try to cry, or if I should get drunk." 

Chairman Meow- well, he meowed, as usual- but it looked as if he was bouncing his head up and down, so Magnus took that as a yes, and began reading. 

"'Magnus, I know this is not a good idea, at the current state I am in. Which is drunk. And I know. you're'- he spelled that wrong," Magnus said. Chairman pawed him on the wrist, and Magnus rolled his eyes before continuing. "'And I know you're wondering why I, Alex'- his words not mine-'Lightwood am drunk. I don't know if you've forgotten, but I am getting married tomorrow.'" Magnus rolled his eyes. How could he forget that? "' I haven't decided if I'm ruining my life, as you so kindly pointed out. I'm leaning towards yes, though. Here goes, nothing. I like you, lots, and I know you like me- you were quite obvious about that- so I'm sorry that I'm getting married. In another universe, I know I would be with you, and be happy. I want to be happy with you in this universe, but I don't know how. So I'm settling for saying goodbye now. Thank you for everything, Magnus. You don't know what all you did for me, but it was a lot. A LOT. You showed me- from the beginning- that I was worth something. I've always thought I wasn't. So thank you for that, and thank you for being here with me, on this crazy journey. It hasn't been long, but it's the longest I've gone without the comfort of Jace with me always. Instead of Jace, I had you, and I took advantage of that. But I promise you I won't anymore. I can't. I hope you find someone and you're happy. No screw that. I'm selfish, and I always will be, but I know what I want. And it's you. But I can't have that. So I do hope you find someone, but I hope you never forget about your Shadowhunter. Goodbye, Magnus Bane.'"

Magnus looked down at Chairman, and realized helplessly that his vision was clouded with tears. He didn't notice that they were all over his cheeks, and some of them had even landed in Chairman's soft fur. Chairman Meow- being the amazing cat he was- put his front paws on Magnus' chest, and nudged his head into Magnus' chin. Magnus plunged his fingers in his cats fur, and took a steadying breath. He didn't wipe his tears, he left them on his face as a reminder of Alexander. 

"I've decided. I'm crying AND getting drunk tonight," Magnus said softly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a little short thing, but i've been wanting to do something like it. hope you liked it ;) kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
